


The new story of Hades and Persephone

by Eclypss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementor's daughter, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclypss/pseuds/Eclypss
Summary: Un détraqueur se tenait aux abords d'une forêt, on pouvait distinguer une chaumière en bois sur le côté. La brume et le ciel gris empêchaient de voir clairement les détails mais la petite étendue d'eau en arrière plan apparaissait distinctement en partie gelée.Aussi incrédible que cela puissait paraître, une petite fille aux long cheveux noires et à la beau blanchâtre emitoufflée dans un grand plaid gris et couverte d'écharpes et de bonnets, s'accrochait au bras gauche squelettique du grand spectre noir, bras qui était étrangement entouré de bandelettes blanches et souriait avec vivacité. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par le détraqueur et paraissait respirer la joie.L'immonde mangeur d'âme se tenait immobile, flottant à quelques centimètre du sol et, en excluant le bras bandé, il paraissait aussi normal qu'un détraqueur pouvait l'être.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Dementors (Harry Potter)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The new story of Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...
> 
> C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site. Alors tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! N'hésitez surtout pas !
> 
> L'orthographe est mon pire ennemi, j'ai beau relire impossible de tout corriger alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.
> 
> Concernant la régularité des publications... j'espère réussir à poster un chapitre par semaine. J'ignore la longueur de l'histoire pour l'instant mais j'espère arriver jusqu'au bout.
> 
> C'est une histoire un peu farfelue je l'accorde et bien évidement le monde dans lequel les personnages évoluent et la plus part des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne possède que l'intrigue. 
> 
> C'est bon j'ai fini mon monologue je vous laisse lire en espérant que cela vous plaise !

** Chapitre Un : Papier glacé **

* * *

L'air était encore chaud bien que le soleil ait déjà disparu de l'horizon. Poudlard semblait vide et inhabité et nul professeur résidant pendant l'été, ne pouvait douter que le joyeux bazard des étudiants manquait aux vieux murs du château.

Dans le bureau du Directeur, Minerva McGonagall était penchée, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sur une pile de lettres venant de parents d'élèves et du ministère. Depuis la mort du jeune Diggory en fin d'année, les parents d'élèves avaient besoin d'être rassurés pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Et même si peu étaient ceux qui le croyait, le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu.

Bien qu'elle se soit réparti le travail avec Albus Dumbledore, elle était encore loin d'avoir fini. En pensant à ce dernier elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture, la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'agacement et fixa d'un air sévère l'illustre directeur qui, actuellement, ronflait dans sa barbe, la tête soutenue par sa main baguée.

-Albus Dumbledore ! dit-elle d'une voix ferme en frappant la table pour le réveiller.

-Oh… fit-il l'air perdu en entrouvrant ses yeux bleu cristal, Pardonnez-moi Minerva, j'espère que je n'ai pas ronflé.

Ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

-Il est agréable de se réveiller au son de votre douce voix Minerva. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

La sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un léger sourire devant le flirtre devenu habituel du Directeur. Albus ne cessa son sourire de grand père que lorsque Minerva pointa son doigt sur lui :

-Albus, les lettres.

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil dernière ses lunettes en demi lune puis se plongea dans la lecture.

Le calme dura encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes jusqu'à ce que Minerva tombe sur une lettre très particulière. L' enveloppe était fraiche, presque froide et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle eu l'impression d'ouvrir une boîte de glaçons. Elle prit la lettre glacée entre ses mains et regarda l'expéditeur :

 _Hadès, Azkaban_.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Azkaban enverrai une lettre à Poudlard et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Hadès, autre que dans la mythologie. Elle s'empressa de lire. L' écriture était noire, fine et sèche. Les lettres semblaient avoir été caligraphiées.

_À M. Albus Dumbledore,_

_Monsieur, je me permet de vous écrire cette lettre car je vous estime digne de confiance._

_Comprenez que les informations qui vont suivre ne doivent sortir de Poudlard où elles mettraient en danger mon enfant. Je suis un détraqueur de la prison d'Azkaban, je vous contacte dans l'espoir que ma fille Séléné viennent étudier la magie dans votre prestigieuse école et ainsi la mettre en sécurité. Elle aura 11 ans le 21 septembre et sa mère était Thalia Nott, une scientifique spécialisée dans les créatures de mon espèce. Je vous demande un entretien pour en discuter et vous prouver que Séléné n'est en rien dangereuse et que sa place est dans votre établissement. Vous trouverez ci-joint une photo de ma Séléné._

_Cordialement_

_Hadès._

Minerva relu plusieurs fois totalement abasourdie... un détraqueur ? Cet immonde créature serait donc capable d'intelligence ? Et une fille ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Elle se massa les tempes espérant rêver et pris la photo restée au fond de l'enveloppe.

Un détraqueur se tenait aux abords d'une forêt, on pouvait distinguer une chaumière en bois sur le côté. La brume et le ciel gris empêchaient de voir clairement les détails mais la petite étendue d'eau en arrière plan apparaissait distinctement en partie gelée.

Aussi incrédible que cela puissait paraître, une petite fille aux long cheveux noires et à la beau blanchâtre emitoufflée dans un grand plaid gris et couverte d'écharpes et de bonnets, s'accrochait au bras gauche squelettique du grand spectre noir, bras qui était étrangement entouré de bandelettes blanches, et souriait avec vivacité. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par le détraqueur et paraissait respirer la joie. La façon dont elle se tenait au bras du gardien d'Azkaban ne laissait pas de doute sur les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard : de l'Amour. La photo animé la montrait regardant tour à tour la créature et la caméra d'un air enjoué.

L' immonde mangeur d'âme se tenait immobile, flottant à quelques centimètre du sol et, en excluant le bras bandé, il paraissait aussi normal qu'un détraqueur pouvait l'être.

-Al, Albus, bredouilla Minerva encore sous le choc en se levant et ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux rivés sur l'étrange photo.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ma chère ?

Elle lui montra la lettre et la photo, étudiant l'expression de surprise qui traversa le vieil homme tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le parchemin glacé.

-Pensez-vous que cela est un canular ? Après l'attaque de Monsieur Potter des gens mal intentionnés pourraient vouloir vous...

-J'ai l'étrange intuition que cette lettre est véridique, la coupa le vieil homme en prenant la photo, Tout comme cette photo. Regardez-la Minerva, cet enfant est unique. Nous nous devons de la protéger.

-Albus, vous avez dit vous-même que le Seigneur des ténèbres rallirait les détraqueurs à sa cause. Et s'il était de son côté ? N'est-il pas trop dangereux pour nos élèves d'accepter cette jeune, cette jeune quoi ? Nous ne savons même pas si elle est vraiment humaine.

-Là n'est pas la question, à Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le demande. Cette jeune fille risque d'attirer l'attention de Voldemort ou de donner de mauvaises idées d'expériences au Ministère. Mais je comprends vos inquiétudes et je les partage ma chère, c'est pourquoi nous déciderons avec le corps enseignant de quoi il en résultera lors de notre entretient avec ce fameux Hadès.

Il allait lui demander de rédiger un courriel aux professeurs non résidants à Poudlard pour les convoquer quand Minerva le dévança en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Ni pensez même pas Albus. Vous écrirez vous-même aux autres enseignants. Je pense vous avoir assez donné de mon temps. J'espère que vous ne convoquerez pas Ombrage, elle ne m'a pas l'air digne de confiance.

Le Directeur sourit amusé. Il se leva et fit face à Minerva.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas ma chère, le professeur Ombrage ne sera pas des notre. Je vous remercie de votre aide pour les lettres. Il se fait tard je vous libère.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et ils se saluèrent. Il regarda Minerva sortir de son bureau puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux lettres. Minerva avait déjà trié et répondu à la moitié tandis que lui n'avait traité que le quart. Il s'assit en silence devant un parchemin vierge et commença à rédiger une réponse à ce mystérieux Hadès. Fumeseck vint se poser près de lui réclamant de l'attention.

-Les temps changent mon vieil ami, je suis heureux de constater que même à mon âge on continue d'être surpris. Cette année s'avère très différente des autres.

L'oiseau répondit par un petit gazouillis et Dumbledore lui tendit la lettre après l'avoir relu.

_À M. Hadès_

_Poudlard serait très honoré d'accueillir votre jeune Séléné. Je vous convie donc à un entretient avec le corps enseignants, en qui j'ai toute confiance, dans une semaine à partir de cette date, ici même à Poudlard. Votre situation étant particulière nous déciderons à ce moment comment et si nous pouvons intégrer Séléné. Votre secret sera gardé en toute circonstance._

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Fumeseck, je te confie cette lettre. Amène-la à Azkaban et ne la donne qu'à ce détraqueur au bras bandé. Rapporte-moi la réponse et évite les points de contrôle.

Le Phoenix grogna de mécontentement mais se percha sur son bras, la lettre avec le cachet de Poudlard dans le bec. Le vieux sorcier marcha jusqu'au balcon et le majestueux oiseau de feu s'envola. Albus resta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer sa noble silhouette à travers le ciel étoilé.

Il tapota la balustrade de pierre et partit se replonger dans les lettres qu'il avait laissées.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le tas de courriels avait enfin commencé à diminuer, Fumeseck revint en claquant du bec, un rouleau de parchemin dans ses serres. Il semblait que son plumage ardent était devenu terne et il lâcha précipitamment le rouleau devant Dumbledore pour se réfugier contre son maître. Albus le caressa et remarqua qu'il était froid. Bien que l'on était en plein été, le Directeur agitta sa baguette en direction de l'âtre et un feu apparu. L' oiseau roucoula en s'en approchant et se posa devant la cheminée, agitant ses longues ailes.

Le vieux sorcier prit le parchemin sur lequel des traces de givre était encore visible et le déroula, l'effrayante créature répondait positivement au rendez-vous et le remerciait.

Fatigué, il rédigea les convocations des professeurs omettant toutes informations sur le détraqueur, depuis le retour de Tom, il savait les lettres plus surveillées que jamais.

Après avoir confier les convocations à une chouette hulotte, il éteignit le feu et alla enfin se coucher.


End file.
